rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Felix Nocte
Felix, full name Felix Boreas Nocte-Rovin, is a human, elf, and Mahjarrat mix in his 20s who hails from Northwestern Kandarin, and is currently roleplayed by Poke. He is an excellent water, ice, and mind mage. Born into the Nocte Family, Felix was raised among many brothers, sisters, cousins (and so on, and so on), until finally leaving home for the Wizards' Tower. Personality General Felix is introverted with people he doesn't know. He won't speak up unless he feels he has something to contribute by talking, and would much rather converse with someone in a one-on-one situation or in a small group of people. In almost any situation, Felix acts passive and lets the scenario play itself out, unless he believes there's something he can do to avoid, or end, a conflict. Felix is fiercely loyal to friends and family, and often forgoes any sense of morals to help them if needed. When someone close to him is troubled, he tries to help however he can, but is pushed away easily, as he's not one to press an issue. Special Scenarios * With children and animals, Felix is very playful. * If he feels that his input is ignored, Felix will get irritated/distressed quickly. * When at a location like a beach or on a ship in the ocean, Felix acts joyful and carefree. * In terms of his appearance, Felix doesn't care what others think. He'll wear anything he's given, including maid outfits, bunny suits, and pink clothing. * If his Mahjarrat heritage is brought up by those who know of it, Felix becomes uncomfortable. Appearance Standing at around six and a half feet tall, Felix has broad shoulders and a lean build, a result of frequent swimming. His eyes are a glacier-blue color, with harsh, dark-red eyebrows above them. At rest, the corners of his lips turn downwards ever so slightly. This, combined with the harsh look of his eyes, contribute to a natural irritated or angry expression (Resting Bitch Face), even if he isn't truly upset. Felix's hair is an auburn-red in color that, when the light hits it right, can look red-orange. Occasionally, he may have a bit of stubble on his face, if he had forgotten to shave. His hair is usually well-kept around the sides and the back, but the very front and the top is typically a bit messy. He has the pointed ears of a half-elf, though he's only a quarter. In terms of clothing, Felix holds no preference, and will wear anything. Lastly, he has large hands and feet in correlation to his height, and his skin is somewhat tanned from being outside through a lot of the day. Skills and Abilities Magic Runeless - ''Thanks, in part, to his Mahjarrat heritage, Felix can utilize magic without runes, though he still requires them to learn new spells and magic that he doesn't already know. ''Ice -'' The Ancient element of Ice is easily Felix's strongest magic, though it's strongly tied with his emotional state; the more upset he gets, the more his Ice magic manifests itself. Typically, he tries not to use it, as it's banned at the Wizards' Tower. When Felix does use it, it's to give him an advantage when he absolutely needs it, and he generally tries to take someone out with a quick, powerful spell once he does use ice. His Ice magic also occasionally manifests unconsciously when he's tickled, having a nightmare, or sick. He currently wears an enchanted ring to suppress this ability. ''Water - ''When in public, Felix will usually use water magic in a fight, along with his day to day activities, such as swimming. Water is the magic he's most comfortable with using, and he's very adept with the element. His proficiency is such that, with enough concentration and power, he can manipulate fluids in another living body. ''Fire - ''Fire magic is a magic that Felix struggles with in terms of finesse and control, but it's arguably as strong as his water magic in terms of raw power. The flames that Felix creates are naturally blue, due to the amount of power he naturally fuels this magic with. ''Blood - ''While it's not an art he uses often, Felix is capable of using basic level blood magic to counter magic attacks on his own blood, and to clot wounds. ''Telepathy - ''Felix possesses an innate talent for mind magic. He's capable of passively reading surface-level thoughts, influencing actions, illusions, and communication, among other things. Telepathy is an ability that he uses often, and he has learned/refined both Lunar and mainland techniques as an apprentice to Morgan Elysian. ''Telekinesis - ''Felix's skill with telekinesis is above average, and he can call upon the ability with relative ease. ''Teleportation - ''Due to his Mahjarrat heritage once again, Felix is capable of teleporting to any location, assuming that he's been there before and knows the area well. Otherwise, he requires runes and a spell to base the teleport off of. ''Other - ''Felix is capable of some air magic, and heavily struggles with earth. He cannot heal -- in fact, he often gets inverse results when he tries to, and causes more injury than the original wound. Similarly, he cannot enchant without aid, unless the enchantment is in water or ice. He has never bothered learning how to ward, nor has he looked into light magic or the other Ancient elements of smoke, shadow, and miasma. Though he doesn't know yet due to not ever attempting it, Felix has a knack for electromancy. Sports ''Sailing - ''Having been born in the port city of his family, Felix had access to many ships and boats, through which he learned how to sail proficiently. ''Swimming - ''Influenced by his love of water magic, along with his birthplace in a port city, Felix picked up swimming at a young age, and swims at least daily. As such, he's able to hold his breath for long periods of time, along with having greater endurance. ''Swordfighting -'' Felix has minor talent with a blade, though he generally doesn't have cause to use one. When needed, however, he's more than capable of picking up a sword and using it. ''Horseback Riding - ''Until recently, Felix hadn't ridden a horse for several years, though he learned how to at a young age. ''Hunting - After spending some time with his stepfather, Felix picked up the basics of tracking and hunting with a bow. Language ''Accent - ''Since he was born and raised in Kandarin, along with visiting Ardougne frequently as he grew up, Felix has an accent that resembles a light French one. ''Common - ''This is Felix's primary language, and as such he can speak it fluently. He can also write and read in Common. ''Kandar - ''Felix has fluency with the Kandar dialect, being born in the Kandarin region, though he can only speak it, mainly, and not read or write in it. ''Infernal - ''Felix started learning Infernal in his late teens, though he never committed himself to the study of it. He's capable of holding a conversation, and of reading and writing in Infernal, since his children are growing up with Infernal as their first language and he needs to be able to communicate. Family, Friends, Etc. Family Khione Nocte -- Felix's mother Soapy Rovin -- Felix's father (Deceased) Throngvir Halvorson -- Felix's stepfather Anna Nocte, né Renderra -- Felix's wife Cassandra McCorrigan -- Felix's daughter Beauregard McCorrigan II -- Felix's stepson Rex One through Seven -- Felix's uncles (Plus an aunt!) Willow -- St. Bernard, family dog The Rovin Family The Nocte Family Friends Ariel Angeletté -- Best friend Luciana Le'Gaunt -- Fellow redhead Thaddeus Erin -- Ex-roommate Valencia Dae Merrik Le'Gaunt Cullem West Joanna Lavelle Dawn Dell'oro Morgan Elysian -- Felix's mentor Astrid Grace -- Archmage of the Wizards' Tower Diaval McCorrigan -- The Blood King Kai Lost-Dream Acquaintances Memphis Byram Erika Carlyle Drask Rayleigh Caaarrrl -- Weird Bunyip Enemies Shaeryn Grace Deceased Friends Rick Miner Beau McCorrigan Constantine Rosatti Trivia * Felix is exceedingly ticklish. * Though he loves all fruits, Felix hates most vegetables. That's going by the scientific definition; tomatos, cucumbers, anything with seeds are considered fruits. * Felix has severe brontophobia (a fear of thunder). * Cats seem to love Felix. Evil Bob has abducted him on multiple occasions. * As a result of a plot revolving around a man and his son, both capable of "bloodbending" (controlling bodies like puppets), Felix has been looking into how to replicate bloodbending with water magic. * Felix's Mahjarrat heritage mainly manifests itself through his magical ability and in his personality. His appearance is almost entirely that of a human/elf due to lucky genetics. Category:Male Category:Crossbreeds Category:Mage Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Modern Magic user Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Mahjarrat Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Elf Category:Kandarin